Can't help falling in love (KiriBaku-Bakushima)
by AzulaCathy
Summary: Bakugō Katsuki es un estudiante universitario de primer año, quien aún está intentando asimilar la nueva rutina. Deberá enfrentar desafíos nunca antes vistos, además de afrontar el no poder ver al ser que más ama en el mundo tan seguido. ¿Podrá con la presión, o su estabilidad emocional colapsará?


_Dedicado a Adri, que es de las pocas personas que realmente considero como una amiga en esta plataforma. Iluminas mis días con tus mensajes._

_Historia basada en las experiencias propias de la autora._

Los primeros rayos del amanecer brotaban del horizonte, y Bakugō Katsuki ya se hallaba despierto: el joven estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes del metro, intentando ignorar el sofocante calor generado por el acumulamiento de gente. Traía los cascos a tope, escuchando una de las tantas listas de canciones que tenía guardadas para momentos de ese estilo.

El rubio iba camino a la universidad, como cada mañana desde que había terminado la preparatoria. Recién era estudiante de primer año, por lo que aún debía acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina; cabe mencionar que no era algo precisamente fácil, dado que los horarios flexibles y la libertad de escoger si ir a clases o no era algo desconocido para él hasta hace un par de meses, por lo que aún no terminaba de asimilarlo del todo. También era nuevo el tener que viajar durante poco más de media hora para llegar al lugar donde se impartían sus clases, situación muy distinta a lo que era vivir a un par de cuadras de la preparatoria.

Era quizás el asunto del viaje lo que más destrozaba sus nervios, dado que la gama de gente molesta en el metro era amplia: viejos que te empujaban sin más, hombres de traje con olor a sobaco, señoras que hablaban con el volumen suficiente para que todo el vagón las escuchase, uno que otro imbécil que se sentaba en el suelo y sólo hacía que los demás se tropezaran...

Oh, cómo odiaba a los que se sentaban.

Una melodía ascendente resonó por todo el vagón, mientras el metro comenzaba a frenar. Ya había llegado a la primera estación, sólo faltaban unas cuatro más.

Al ser un metro, el tren iba por un largo tramo bajo la tierra, haciendo que el único entretenimiento del rubio fuese la música y meditar sobre su miserable existencia. Habían veces donde sacaba algún cuaderno y revisaba sus apuntes, estudiando para un posible control sorpresa de alguna asignatura; apenas tenía tres cursos en su primer semestre, y ya sentía que el mundo se le venía encima con la cantidad de evaluaciones que tenía, ¡joder, que eran más exámenes que clases teóricas!

No es que se le hiciese complicado estudiar, pero pulular por ambientes tan cargados de estrés resultaba molesto.

Una fría brisa se coló por las puertas abiertas del tren, siendo una caricia agradable para el estudiante. Observó como un grupo grande de personas descendía del vagón, siendo reemplazado por aquel que subía. Vio rostros conocidos en la multitud, saludando a un par con un movimiento seco de cabeza, los cuales les contestaron con una sonrisa pero no se acercaron a molestarle. Llevar cascos puestos era una señal universal entre estudiantes para no joder, a menos que fueras un amigo muy cercano o aquella persona especial que te revoluciona las hormonas.

Para Bakugō, sólo Kirishima era lo suficientemente especial para quitarse los cascos.

Una ligera punzada se hizo presente en el pecho del rubio, quien cerró los ojos con la esperanza de vaciar un poco su cabeza. Comenzó a pensar en toda la gente nueva que había conocido en la universidad, en cada cara y nombre había memorizado desde el primer día que puso un pie en su facultad. ¿Quién habría dicho que un idiota como él se rodearía de tantas personas? Con su temperamento explosivo y boca sucia había logrado en semanas lo que algunos sólo soñaban, cosa que aún le impresionaba. ¡Ni siquiera él mismo habría creído que lograría hacer amistades en la universidad!

A fin de cuentas, durante todo ese tiempo anterior sólo había necesitado a Kirishima.

Katsuki se mordió el interior de la mejilla, mientras el tren volvía a frenar. Música ascendente y las puertas abriéndose, un grupo que bajaba y otro que subía. Dos estaciones, ya sólo quedaban otras tres.

Kirishima Eijirō, un tonto de cabello pincho que apestaba a perfume masculino y solía estar con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Alguien habría siquiera apostado que Bakugō se enamoraría de una persona así? Ni él mismo entendía sus sentimientos, haciendo que —en un inicio— tratara durante varios meses negar lo evidente. Había puesto toda su energía en ignorar el alzar de su ritmo cardíaco cada vez que aquel pelirrojo teñido estaba cerca, el que sus palmas sudaban como locas cuando sus pieles se rozaban por accidente, aquel calorcillo agradable que hacía acto de presencia en su pecho cuando sus miradas se cruzaban... Tantas cosas, demasiado que procesar.

Por más que fuese un genio en lo académico, en temas del corazón era un puto retrasado.

Inhaló una buena cantidad de aire, ignorando el marcado aroma a sudor que pululaba en el vagón. Lo contuvo durante algunos segundos, hasta que se vio obligado a exhalar ante el dolor en su pecho.

Era Ei, sencillamente Ei, por las mañanas cuando traía el cabello lacio y los ojos adormilados. Era Kirishima cuando respondía "presente" durante las clases o firmaba algún documento de cualquier índole. Era Eijirō en la casa de sus padres y en la boca de sus amistades más cercanas.

¿Y para Bakugō? Para Bakugō era amor, su corazón siendo arrancado de cuajo y incrustándose en aquella alma tan brillante y pura.

Chasqueó la lengua, sacudiendo su rubia cabeza para hacer desaparecer aquel pensamiento. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan ñoño? No entró a una ingeniería precisamente por su dominación del lenguaje, lo que volvía extraña la situación; aquel imbécil de cabello rojizo podía causar milagros en él.

Abrió sus rojizos ojos, clavándolos en la punta de sus zapatillas. Los recuerdos danzaban ante su mirada, materializándose en el aire y adquiriendo color poco a poco.

La primera vez que vio a Kirishima fue durante un día de actividades recreativas del instituto, donde aquel imbécil salió adelante a mostrar su talento con la guitarra. Cabe decir que no iba solo, pero el resto de la banda le importaba bien poco a Bakugō: sus ojos jamás se despegaron de aquella cabeza de greñas rojas. Habían hablado después de ello durante un rato, cuando el rubio se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra; platicaron sobre música más que nada, dándose cuenta de que sus gustos eran semejantes. Bakugō había usado todas sus fuerzas para no decir alguna idiotez, pero falló de manera estrepitosa al salir a lucirse su mal carácter.

Tuvo suerte de que Kirishima no le tomase en serio, y sólo riera.

Después de aquello, no se hablaron hasta el año siguiente, donde ambos comenzaron a charlar a través de Instagram. En aquel momento Bakugō había estado saliendo con Todoroki Shōto, un chico de otra escuela que tenía su misma edad: ambos habían hecho planes para su futuro en la universidad, pero aquello no fue suficiente para frenar la química entre Bakugō y Kirishima: Katsuki terminó rompiendo con Shōto, todo gracias a sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo.

Eso sí, no podía negarse que este hizo hasta lo imposible por seguir con su pareja, pero la situación era insalvable y tuvo que aceptar la realidad: sentía cosas más allá de una mera amistad hacia Eijirō, y este le correspondía.

Las cosas empezaron de manera repentina, creando la ilusión de que sólo sería algo pasajero... o, al menos, eso es lo que pensaba Bakugō. Él había tenido múltiples relaciones a lo largo de su vida, las cuales nunca superaban los tres meses de duración: su temperamento explosivo y boca sucia lograba alejar a la mayoría de chicos que le gustaban, y los que se quedaban no aguantaban demasiado. Aquella era una realidad a la que ya se había terminado acostumbrando, por lo que prefería no ilusionarse mucho cuando el amor volvía se hacía presente.

Nunca esperó que con Kirishima las cosas fueran diferentes.

Pasaban juntos durante los recesos, platicando de temas superfluos. Normalmente Bakugō habría detestado este tipo de pláticas, pero cuando algo salía de la boca del pelirrojo se volvía fascinante: podía estar parloteando de qué revistas leía mientras cagaba en el baño, y de todas formas Katsuki estaría interesadísimo en cada detalle. Llegaba a resultar absurdo cómo de interesante le resultaba aquel chico, lo cual le causó más de un quebradero de cabeza al intentar buscarle sentido.

Eijirō no se parecía a nadie en el mundo.

Quizás esta misma química les llevó a concretar el acto sexual a los tres meses de comenzar a salir, siendo la primera vez de ambos en aquel ámbito: sólo eran dos chicos inexpertos descubriendo en la marcha qué les gustaba. Besos torpes y caricias tímidas, una mordida aquí y otra por allá; Katsuki jamás había llegado tan lejos con alguien, por lo que se sentía estúpido al no saber qué hacer exactamente. En cierto modo, ese momento le causaba cierta vergüenza, pero no llegó a estar incómodo en ningún momento.

Con Kirishima, se sentía seguro.

El rubio mordió con fuerza el interior de su mejilla, intentando disipar los recuerdos de su primera vez. No es que tuviese problemas al interior de sus pantalones por ello pero, al volverse tan viva la imagen de Eijirō en su cabeza, las garras de la soledad arañaban su corazón. Que su pareja no estuviese en la universidad con él era una pequeña espina en su pecho, la cual no hacía más que incrustarse cada vez más; ¿por qué tenía que ser tan doloroso no poder ver a su amado de manera constante? La distancia, la falta de tiempo y la sobrecarga académica sólo parecía querer romper el lazo entre ambos chicos, el cual no se había cortado por mera suerte.

Porque lo común era que las parejas rompieran apenas uno de los miembros entraba a la universidad.

Esa era la sombra, la nube negra en la cabeza de Bakugō Katsuki: que su relación peligrase por el paso que él había dado. Conocía tanta gente nueva cada día, que el miedo a interesarse por alguien más y hacerle daño a Kirishima era más y más tangente. ¿Cómo evitarlo? No podía arrancarse los ojos ni aislarse del mundo en una burbuja, dado que la gente insistiría en acercarse de todas formas: tanto chicos como chicas le miraban con interés, tomando actitudes de coqueteo obvias en múltiples ocasiones. Aquello le ponía de los nervios, haciendo que la imagen de su novio se marcase aún más en su mente.

Y la soledad crecía.

Su calor, su piel, sus labios y besos, sus ojos rubíes, sus dedos ásperos y fuertes, su sonrisa, su cabello sedoso y rojizo, su voz, su perfume varonil, su aliento contra la piel, su pecho amplio, sus musculosos brazos, su cintura, sus mejillas, su lengua, sus palabras, su alma, su corazón, Kirishima, Kirishima, Kirishima Eijirō.

Lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba.

Junto a Katsuki una figura fantasmal se hizo presente, la cual sólo él podía ver y sentir. El recuerdo de su novio tomaba forma, acomodándose para reconfortarle con sus brazos fantasmales.

¿Que si quería llorar? Estaba claro, pero no pensaba hacer el ridículo ante las personas del metro. De su cabeza no salía la idea de terminar con su pareja, del dolor que esto le causaría tanto a la parte ajena como a sí mismo. ¿Es que acaso no era mejor? Kirishima no tendría que preocuparse por un posible engaño, no tendría que correr por los tiempos acotados de Bakugō ni esperar preocupado un mensaje de su amado cuando este estaba ocupado. Eijirō tendría un mejor pasar, podría conocer a alguien de su edad y disfrutar de su juventud sin la sombra de que su pareja había logrado mucho más que él.

_—__Te amo, Katsuki._

Palabras fantasmales de un recuerdo, que aplastaron de golpe las dudas del rubio. ¿Cómo demonios podía ignorar algo tan importante? El amor, aquel sentimiento tan cálido y puro que fluía entre él y Eijirō; por amor era que aún estaban juntos, apesar de no poder verse a diario y no entender del todo la situación del otro. ¿Qué importaba la gente, la madurez o los estudios? Sus corazones tenían claro lo que estaban haciendo, y ni siquiera un apocalipsis podría cambiar aquello.

Porque Bakugō amaba a Kirishima, y Kirishima amaba a Bakugō.

El chico se dejó envolver por el cálido espectro del recuerdo, mientras esperaba que el metro llegase a su estación y así continuar con la rutina.


End file.
